Show Me What I'm Looking For
by LollyAspen
Summary: He's lost and confused.  But when he meets Astoria Greengrass once more, he'll never be the same again.  Draco/Astoria
1. Angel

**First try at Draco/Astoria. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I was J.K. Rowling then Neville and Luna would be married and Lorcan and Lysander would be Longbottoms:)

He slumps off his stool, barely sober enough to demand more firewhisky. His mother would be distraught if she knew he came here so often, drowning away feeling with alcohol. But his mother doesn't know, nor will she ever know.

Draco Malfoy slams another galleon on the table, and gulps down the firewhisky. It burns his throat, but he's used to that. The feeling goes away after a few minutes and then he'll happily pass out and wake up in Knockturn Alley and then try to make it through another day. That's his life. That's life after the war. After Lucius Malfoy is given a life sentence in Azkaban. After Narcissa Malfoy shuts herself away from the world because the grief that she will never see her husband again is too much.

Draco drinks faster, not wanting to remember. He demands for more, but the bartender won't give it to him. He's had too much already. That doesn't satisfy Draco. He storms out of the bar and into the Alley. It's dark, full of shady characters like him who've lost everything because they were involved with the wrong side.

He stumbles and falls. People pass by, looking at him like he's scum beneath their shoe. Draco knows that look because it's one he often gave to other people. But that was before the name Malfoy was ruined. He lays there in the street, wishing he could just die right there and then. No one would care. He had no family, no friends, no one who would miss him.

Shakily he pulled out his wand, pointing at himself and muttering, "_Sectumsempra_."

Then the blood appears and he smiles, knowing that the end will soon be here. He's rather suffer through this than be a coward and just use Avada Kedavra. The cuts hurt, they hurt worse than the first time this spell hit him. And there was no Snape to save him either. He closes his eyes and waits to reach the end. But he doesn't get there.

Suddenly, Draco feels a hand clamp over his. The hand is warm, soothing. He doesn't know who it is. He doesn't open his eyes to find out. The familiar feeling of apparition makes him shudder. He's still bleeding, but then he stops spinning. Connected to the hand is a body, which helps him walk a few feet before he collapses once more. He can't tell if it's from the drinking or blood loss. He expects the hard ground underneath him, but instead a soft warm fabric meets him.

There's a distinct muttering and then he feels his wounds healing. He isn't sure what it is. Very slowly, he opens his eyes. For a moment, Draco Malfoy is sure that there's an angel before him. An angel with long black hair and green eyes. He blinks once and she's still there. But she can't be angel, Draco knows he's not worthy enough for Heaven. A wand is in her hand, muttering a spell to close up the wounds from the deadly sectumsepra.

Draco tilts his head to look. His robes are torn, but there's not blood. A few scars are visible, but he's not dead. Not like he wants to be. While she's working, the woman doesn't say anything. No questions, no comments, no, "What were thinking you brainless git?"

Draco can't help but think that he knows her from somewhere. Her face is familiar. He tries to speak but it only comes out as a slur.

"As, As, Ast…"

He's been trying to hold his head up, but it falls back. The woman stands and goes into the kitchen. Years of careful potion-making has left her skilled at curing a drunk. She didn't become a Healer because she only made an E or an A on her Potions OWL. No, nothing less than an Outstanding would satisfy her.

Mixing carefully, she pours the potion into a goblet and carefully tips it into Draco's parted lips. He sputters at first, trying to fight. She is patient and coaxes it down his throat. She remains silent. No questions. The effects make Draco's eyes heavy and he only utters one word before passing out.

"Astoria."

* * *

**I originally wrote this as a oneshot, but then I started writing more for it. Let me know if I should continue or just leave it like this:)**


	2. Searching

**I'm becoming too fond of this to not continue. Any suggestions or comments are welcome, good or bad.**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I wish I was J.K. Rowling

The days pass by. It's been almost two weeks since Draco has been to a bar. Instead he spends all his time looking for Astoria Greengrass. After he'd passed out in her apartment, he had woken to find himself in Malfoy Manor. Everything was as it should be. But now Draco was desperate to find Astoria again. He couldn't explain why, he just was.

He asks anyone who might know. He owls Blaise, Goyle, Nott, even Pansy. Almost all the answers are similar.

"Nope, haven't seen Astoria since the war." Pansy adds an explanation afterwards about how she'd simply love to meet with him again. Draco throws her letter into the fire.

After racking his brains for anyone who might know, he remembers. Daphne. He scribbles a quick letter and sends his eagle owl off. Daphne will know. It's a week later when he receives an answer.

_Draco,_

_It's nice to hear from you. I hope your well. No I have not seen Astoria in years. She's written to our mum and myself from time to time, but other than that we have no contact. The last I heard, she was working abroad as a Healer. Try St. Mungo's. They'll know._

_-Daphne_

It isn't much, but Draco takes it. Later that day he approachs the front desk of St. Mungo's.

"I've been looking for Astoria Greengrass. The last I heard she was working as a Healer. Do you know where she is?" The woman flips through her records.

"Spell-Damage, fourth floor." Draco utters a thank you and hurries to the fourth floor.

He asks around, "Is Astoria Greengrass here? Has anyone seen Astoria Greengrass?"

"Draco?" Draco spins around. It's her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…" Now that he's here, Draco's not sure why he wanted to find Astoria so badly. He stumbles through his mind for something, anything to say.

"I just wanted to-to say thank you." He feels like an idiot, standing there. She's probably embarrassed by him.

"You would've done the same."

"No, I probably wouldn't have."

"I doubt that Draco. You're not as bad as everyone makes you to be." He stands there in shock. He was bad. That's who he was. The evil Malfoy spawn who took the Dark Mark and tried to kill Albus Dumbledore.

"Can I buy you lunch?" he asks suddenly. She smiles sadly.

"I have to work."

"Dinner?"

"I'm meeting a friend."

"Breakfast?"

"Draco, seriously?" Now he really feels like a fool.

"Never mind… I'm leaving." He turns to go, feeling angry. She wouldn't want to be seen with him, of course not.

"Lunch tomorrow instead," she says behind him. "I get off at noon."

"I'll meet your here?" She nods and turns back to her patients. And then for the first time in months, Draco Malfoy smiles a real genuine smile.


	3. Quidditch

**As always, read and review and you'll get a medal:) **

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Slowly but surely, Draco begins to find meaning in his life once again. Astoria's the reason for that.

Draco takes her to lunch every Wednesday. He likes spending time with her, and he hopes that maybe she likes spending time with him too. She's different than any other witch he's ever met. She carried on the tradition of the Greengrass family and was sorted into Slytherin, but wasn't corrupted by the pure-blood mania her most of her family cherished. Astoria has her own ideas and opinions. She's not afraid to share them. Draco likes debating with her because she actually has more than an ounce of intelligence. She's not like other girls. He likes that.

One day after they finish lunch, they travel through Diagon Alley. There's a sign in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Astoria is absolutely delighted.

"The Chudley Cannons are playing in England this Saturday! We should go!" The Chudley Cannons remain to be one of the only Quidditch teams Draco still cannot bring himself to cheer for.

"No thanks," he says. "I'd rather claw my eyes out."

But then she does it. The pout. The look of sadness and disappointment that just melts his heart. "Please Draco?" She's looking at him with big eyes. He's said before he wouldn't give in if she pulled this.

"No."

"Please?" Draco swears under his breath as she's looking at him with her lower lip trembling.

"No Astoria, I'm not going…"

That Saturday, Draco's walking to his seat in a sea of orange. "I can't believe you talked me into this," he grumbles.

"Don't be a downer. You love Quidditch, smile a little." Astoria is clad in bright orange. Draco notes that though the color is absolutely horrid, Astoria makes it look good. Astoria makes anything look good.

Astoria screams with glee when the Cannons score their first goal.

"Don't get excited, it won't happen again," Draco says. Astoria sends a glare.

"We'll see about that." Draco is surprised when the Cannons score again a few minutes later.

"It's pure luck," Draco mutters.

But the Cannons do surprisingly well this game. Astoria goes berserk anytime they score or save a goal. Draco has to laugh at the sight of her.

"She's crazy," he thinks. "She's bloody insane."

But Draco actually is having fun, even if he doesn't want to admit it. He buys Astoria a huge box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and they take turns trying the more dangerous ones. Astoria doesn't flinch when she comes across a vomit flavored one. Draco on the other hand is nearly sick from nibbling on earwax.

"Look Draco," Astoria says. Draco turns towards where she's pointing and swears. It's Harry Potter and his crew. And unfortunately they spot him. Weasley glares at Draco and moves his hand to his pocket. Granger follows. But Harry Potter only nods to Draco and motions for Weasley and Granger to follow him.

"Still carrying a grudge Draco?" Astoria asks.

"It's them who carry the grudge, not me." Astoria doesn't say anything for a moment.

"The war is over Draco. Just move on."

"Astoria please, I'd rather not talk about it." He settles back into his seat. Astoria just nods and turns back to the game.

When the Cannons' seeker catches the Snitch for their victory, Astoria goes nuts, jumping up in her seat and cheering loudly. Draco laughs loudly and stands on his seat next to her. Then he starts cheering too, even though he still hates the Cannons. As he's clapping madly and jumping like a fool, Draco realizes that he would give up all the gold in the world if it meant he could always be with Astoria Greengrass like this.


	4. Wedding

**Hope you enjoy. Reviews always make my day. **

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I'm not a multimillionaire from Britain.

Draco is surprised to get the invitation. He's been out of touch with everyone for a while, except for the inquiries he sent about Astoria. He didn't expect Daphne to invite him to her wedding. Not that he wasn't shocked. Daphne and Theodore Nott always had a thing going, even during school.

At first he's not sure if he should go. He'll almost be a stranger there. But then he remembers. Astoria will be there. So he dusts off an old set of dressrobes and makes himself presentable.

The wedding is lovely. Daphne looks very happy and Theo isn't his normal, moody self. Draco can see their future will be bright. He knows that the bride is usually the most beautiful in the room. But Draco disagrees. Astoria Greengrass stands as a bridesmaid for her sister, and to Draco, she outshines Daphne. One could argue that Daphne is prettier, with golden curls and deep eyes. But Astoria glows. Draco smiles as he takes his seat.

Most people avoid him during the reception. Occasionally he hears whispers behind his back. Of course people wondered why the Death Eater Draco Malfoy was here at this blissful wedding.

He hurries through the grand room, searching for Astoria. He wants to dance with her at least once before he leaves. Astoria was nowhere to be found. So instead he turns to find Daphne and Theo.

"Daphne's over there, in case you're wondering." Speak of the devil. Astoria smiles as she clutches a glass with mead in it. "She appreciates that you came."

"It was my pleasure. It's nice, to get out and see old friends…" Out of the Manor. The past few months he'd drifted between Malfoy Manor and local bars in Diagon or Knockturn Alley. Until Astoria came along.

"Save me a dance?" he asks.

"We'll see Draco," she says with a small smirk. And then she drifts away. Draco notices that she does that a lot. There one moment, gone the next.

He makes his way to the bride and groom. "Congratulations Daphne, Theo."

He smiles as he shakes both their hands and gives Daphne a quick hug. "Best of luck."

"Thank you Draco. And thank you for being here." He leaves to let them speak to the other guests. They'll have more to say.

He's promised himself that he'd stay away from the drinks, even if it isn't strong. Blaise is there, and knowing Blaise, he'll have spiked the wine. Draco takes a glass of pumpkin juice instead. It's safer. He watches the dancing on the floor. Some of the couples are having a hard time with the steps.

That's when he notices Astoria. She's dancing with a dark-haired bloke. He's tall, graceful, dark-haired and he's holding her like he's been doing it for years. Draco grips his glass tightly. He watches as the bloke whispers into Astoria's ear and she laughs. Only he should be able to make Astoria laugh. Draco's squeezing his glass tighter than ever. It only shatters when the bloke kisses her. That bloody giant prat is kissing his Astoria. He looks down the broken shards.

"Sir?" A waiter comes forward. "I'll get a rag."

"No, just leave. Just bloody leave it." Draco barges past people. Some are looking at him and whispering. But he doesn't care.

Before he leaves he turns and mutters, "_Sectumsepra_." He smiles as he watches the man fall stunned. There are a few shouts and cries, and the guests rush to this man's side to aid him. Draco makes sure Astoria sees him before he apparates.


	5. Anger

**A/N: **This chapter is kinda angsty. I appreciate all those who favorite/alert/review me, the notifications absolutely make my day! Enjoy:)

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not even.

* * *

Draco storms down the streets of London.

"Looks like Blaise did spike the pumpkin juice," he mumbles as his head becomes foggier and his steps turn into a swagger. Then he hears the familiar pop of apparition behind him. Draco knows only one person would be after him now.

"Why?" Astoria demands.

The alcohol answers for him. "Nice to see you too sweetheart." But Astoria's not in the mood to play around.

"You think it's funny don't you? Nothing gives you more satisfaction then cursing and hurting innocent people Draco. I thought you were better than that."

Draco's smile vanishes. "Does it matter why I did it? I knew from a glance that he's a dingy mudblood who doesn't deserve to mix in with pure-bloods."

Astoria is fuming. "You bloody prat! Don't you get it? The war is over, everything is over. Your side didn't win, or have you forgotten since you drink yourself into a stupor every single night!"

"Astoria…"

He reaches out to touch her shoulder, but she jerks away. "Astoria you're much too good for him," he says.

"Don't you dare tell me who is or isn't good for me Draco Malfoy!" she screams at him. He take a step closer to her.

"C'mon Astoria…" She slaps him then. Astoria doesn't look that strong, but her slap leaves a red mark on Draco's cheek. There's blood on her hands, and Draco knows it's not either of theirs. Astoria stomps away and apparates. Draco swears loudly as she leaves.

He wanders through wizard London. He runs into people, murmuring angrily for them to get out of his way. He finally reaches the Leaky Cauldron and stumbles into a bench.

"Just get me the strongest thing you've got," he mumbles to Tom. Tom only nods and shuffles away. Draco has his head buried in his arms when he hears the voice.

"Fancy seeing you here Malfoy." Harry Potter. Why would Potter be here? Draco glances up at him.

"I'm a regular here Pottter, anything else?" Draco snaps.

Harry takes a chair next to him. "Yeah, you've got blood on you." Draco wipes a drop off his face. "Been out torturing Muggles Malfoy?"

"Even if I was, I'm not thick enough to tell an Auror about it." Harry nods. He's recently finished Auror training at the Ministry.

"You seemed happy the other day Malfoy. Happier than I've seen you since…" Draco scowls.

"That's part of the past now."

"She didn't mean anything to you then?"

"Excuse me?" Harry doesn't blink.

"The girl you were with, it seemed like you might fancy her."

"I'm not interested in sharing the details of my love life with you Potter." Draco snaps. "And I don't fancy her."

Tom the bartender brings Draco his drink, smiling at Harry before he goes back to wiping glasses. Harry stands to go.

"Don't let her go Malfoy. Anyone who could make you that happy is worth holding onto."

Then he leaves Draco alone with his thoughts and firewhisky.


	6. Resentment and Regret

**A/N** I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. But it works, and I'm really excited about this story. Hope you enjoy:)

* * *

"Astoria, you have another owl waiting for you," a healer says.

Astoria sighs and grudgingly goes to the lobby of St. Mungo's. The eagle owl is there again. A thick letter is tied to its leg, along with a box of chocolate. Astoria snatches the letter and disintegrates it with her wand.

"Miss Greengrass?" The receptionist is looking at her curiously. "This is the seventh letter today. Who's so desperate to contact you?"

"A bloody prat. That's who he is," Astoria mutters angrily.

"It's that Draco Malfoy correct?" Astoria nods her head. "I think he fancies you Astoria."

"He can fancy me all he likes, I hate him. I hate every single thing about him."

"He seems quite nice though."

"A lot of people aren't what they seem." Then she stomps away, throwing the chocolates in the trash bin as she goes.

Later that day when she's in between patients, she receives a visitor. Astoria fixes a deep scowl on her face when she sees the blonde hair.

"You haven't been answering me," Draco says.

"I don't see why I should," she retorts with ice in her voice.

"Astoria please…"

"Just go Malfoy. I have patients."

He steps forward. "Astoria I'm sorry. I was stupid and not thinking and I'm sorry for what I did."

"Really Malfoy? I don't ever want to see your face again. Can you not get that through your thick skull?" Draco pauses and for a moment, Astoria thinks he's going to leave and not ever come back.

"No. I'll show you Astoria. I'll show you what you mean to me. I really am sorry." Then he really does go. But his words linger in Astoria's thoughts.


	7. Roses Are Red

**Another short chapter, but I hope you still enjoy. Many thanks to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or alerted me. I'm a forgettful person, so if I don't thank you personally, I'm very sorry. I really do appreciate it:) **

**Disclaimer:** Is Luna married to Neville? No. So you know that I'm not J.K.R.

* * *

It's around 10:00 when she hears the knock at the door. Astoria is surprised; she's not one to receive late-night visitors. Especially is that visitor is a blonde git who doesn't understand the idea of, "Leave me alone."

Draco stands there in the threshold of her apartment, a bouquet of red roses in one hand. Astoria's about to slam the door in his face when he begins reciting.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. Sugar quills are sweet, and Astoria you're sweeter too."

Then he stands there trying to smile as big as possible. Astoria tries to hold it in, but she can't help it. She bursts out laughing.

"What?" Draco asks frowning.

Astoria gasps for a breath. "That, that was the most, most ridiculous poem!"

"I spent forever on that!"

"Draco it doesn't even rhyme correctly," she says laughing.

"It does so. Blue and too rhyme."

"No I mean you're rhyming pattern is off. Try this. Roses are red, violets are blue. Who's a big prat? Draco Malfoy, that's who," Astoria recites grinning.

"I…"

But Draco doesn't lose his temper. Not like he would with anyone else. He feels like he's accomplished something, getting Astoria to laugh. She's so pretty when she laughs.

"These are for you," he says offering the bouquet.

Astoria shakes her head. "No thanks."

"But I got them for you, since you're the red rose in my garden of weeds." He looks hopeful. Maybe she'd love his not-so-clever wit and laugh and forgive him.

Astoria smiles again. "Flattering words will only get you so far Malfoy. Thanks, but I don't want them. Roses are much too cliché." She starts to close her door, wanting to get back to a relaxing evening.

"I'm sorry Astoria. I hope you know that."

Draco barely hears her as she shuts her door. "I know."


	8. Attack

**And the plot goes along. My thanks to the many favorites and alerts I've gotten. They make my day in so many ways:)**

**Disclaimer:** Not even close...

Astoria's just finished a double shift that night when she hears them. The fall of Voldemort didn't put an end to the threat of Death Eaters still at large. Most were in Azkaban, but there were still a few that escaped from the Battle.

"Miss Greengrass," Dolohov whispers. "It's such a pleasure to see your lovely face." Several shadows appear next to him.

"Wish I could say the same Dolohov. I see you've brought a few friends," she acknowledges.

"Everyone wants to see you Greengrass, you and sister both have always been such pretty things…"

"If you want something Dolohov, get on with it please." Dolohov furrows his eyebrow. Mulciber and Crabbe wear identical looks of hunger and longing. Astoria clasps her hand on the wand in her pocket.

"Seen your father recently Greengrass?"

"Not since the war ended."

"Know where he is?"

"If I did would I tell you?"

Dolohov's smile turns into a deep frown. "Figures he'd run, the coward."

"My father was no coward."

"You think you're smart little Greengrass? Didn't know Daddy had secrets."

Astoria keeps her face calm. She knows what they're speaking of, but it's something she didn't like thinking about.

"He ran from the Dark Lord and never looked back. It's filthy traitors like him that I wish to see ended."

"He never took the Mark."

"He didn't need to, his support showed enough. He was one of us Greengrass." Astoria clutches her wand even more tightly. These men are dangerous, and she knows they could easily kill her. "Tell us where he is Greengrass, and we'll leave you alone."

"I don't know where he is. This is the last time I'll tell you. Now get out of my way, I'm going home."

The Death Eaters just stand there and smirk. "We're out to kill a Greengrass tonight. And now it doesn't matter which one."

Astoria pulls her wand out at the same time they pull out theirs.

"_Stupify!_"

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

Astoria stuns Dolohov, and the Killing Curse misses her. She doesn't look back as she runs. But Mulciber and Crabbe quickly gain on her. Curses are shot at her, and Astoria fires back. Never does she stop running.

That is, until she hears a cry of, "_Stupify!_"

The voice is new, but so familiar to Astoria by now. He stands there with a fuming look on his face as Crabbe falls stunned as well. He waves his wand and shouts, "Avada…"

"Draco no."

He stops and turns to look at her. His face is plastered with pure rage and anger.

"Don't."

He lowers his wand and glances to Mulciber. Already, he's Disapparated. Draco swears under his breath but assures Astoria that the Ministry will be there shortly. He's done well in preparation tonight.

"You can't stay at your apartment tonight Astoria."

"I'll be fine Draco."

"No, Mulciber's still out there. And they knew where you live Astoria. Please, don't go back."

"I have nowhere else."

"Stay with me then Astoria. Just don't go home."

Astoria knows he's right about Mulciber. His blood was running hot tonight. And he could easily come back to extract revenge on the Greengrass family. So Astoria goes to spend a night at Malfoy Manor.

**Slight cliffhanger... As always, review!**


	9. Nightmares

**Salutations my friends! The good news is, summer vacation is here, which also means more fanfiction time yay! I plan on finishing this story first because I'm quite fond of it, and it seems most popular. Right now I'm planning on updating every week, maybe twice a week. Read, review, and most of all enjoy:)**

Astoria lies in the rarely-used guest room bed, willing herself to close her eyes and have a dreamless sleep. But images of Dolohov, Mulciber, and Crabbe keep plaguing her mind. She knows that Mulciber is still out there, and it's highly possible Dolohov escaped. Their Death Eaters with revenge boiling in their blood. Astoria knows they won't stop until they find her father. She almost falls asleep once after midnight.

But then Astoria hears the screaming. At first, she thinks it is Narcissa Malfoy, who haunts the manor as if she were a ghost. Narcissa's eyes had become sunken and unfocused. She walks as if she were deaf and blind, not seeing, not hearing. Not truly living. Who could blame her, after losing so much? But the scream doesn't match Narcissa. Then Astoria knows.

She runs down the ghostly hallways to Draco's room. His door is slightly ajar, and he's thrashing in his bed, yelling out things Astoria cannot understand.

"Draco! Draco wake up!" She shakes his shoulders, trying to rouse him. "Draco, please wake up!"

His eyes snap open, and the screaming subsides. He sits up and gasps at the air. His breathing is heavy, sweat pours down his face.

"Astoria… Astoria…" He keeps gasping and choking.

"Draco it's alright, you were just having a nightmare. It's okay now."

A look crosses his face, a look Astoria didn't think she would ever see on him. It was a look of sorrow and regret. "No. No it's not just a nightmare. It's them, all of them." He buries his face into his hands.

"I see everyone dying over and over. Dumbledore falling from the tower. And Charity Burbage, He killed her on our drawing room table. I watched Him. I watched Him murder all these people. I helped Him. I didn't try to stop Him or say that it was enough." He's shaking uncontrollably and his voice is barely above a whisper. "Their blood is always running over my hands." His voice cracks and Astoria knows this is the closest he will ever coming to crying.

"Draco, listen to me. Listen to my voice."

His skin is ice cold, but she takes his hand and rubs the back of it with her thumb. She makes a small, circular motion, remember exactly how her father would do this to her when she would wake up from bad dreams.

"It's over Draco, they're gone." She makes that circular motion over the back of his hand. Her voice is gentle, very soft and soothing like her father's.

"It's a part of the past. You've paid your debt Draco. You're sorry, and they understand that." He's still trembling, but she never stops that same circular motion with her thumb.

"Think of the happiest moment of your life. Remember every detail of it. Replay that moment over and over in your head. Let the bad wash out."

Draco closes his eyes and remembers the Quidditch match with Astoria. Her energy, her happiness. His own joy for the right reasons. Everything was fresh; the cool air blowing through his face, the thrill only a good Quidditch match can bring, Astoria clad in bright orange… Astoria. He smiles very softly, and Astoria squeezes his hand.

"Just think about it over and over."

They sit on his bed for a while. Draco likes this feeling of her there with him. He feels calmer and ready to go to sleep. The murders won't be in his dreams tonight.

"Stay with me, please." He has a tone of desperation in his voice, so Astoria obliges and rests her head on one of his pillows. She continues rubbing the back of his hand, holding on so he doesn't feel alone. She pushes his sweaty, white-blonde hair off his face.

"Sleep well Draco."

And he does.


	10. Snore and Drool

When he wakes up, Draco isn't sure if he's still dreaming. Astoria is beside him, still sleeping. Then he remembers and smiles just a little. What he likes best is that her hand is still in his.

He's about to wake her, but she does what Draco thought no pure-blood witch would ever do. Snore. Astoria Greengrass snores. It's soft and barely audible, not something that might cause a person to bolt upright in their beds. But still, she's snoring, and Draco finds it extremely attractive.

"Astoria. Hey Astoria wake up." He squeezes her hand, and she opens her eyes.

"Morning."

He's grinning more than ever. "I didn't know you snored."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "What? I do not snore!"

Draco chuckles. "I heard you Astoria."

"No, my dad snores. I do not." She's dead serious, but Draco can't help laughing.

"What would you call this then?" He imitates her, but lets out a snort similar to a pig.

"Heavy breathing." He lets out a laugh while she crosses her arms with dignity.

"At least I don't drool Mr. Malfoy."

He stops abruptly. "I do not drool."

Astoria grins a famous Greengrass smirk. "Explain the wet pillow and that dried spot right there."

He quickly rubs away at his chin. "I do not… That's not… I'm a master…"

"At slobbering like a dog, yes you are Draco."

Draco understands now why people would get angry when he smirked at them. The look on Astoria's face is making his cheeks burn.

"At least I don't snore loud enough to make the walls crumble."

That did it. Astoria's face goes red, and she leaps onto him.

"You'll regret this Malfoy!" He's out the door and running. He's broken one of the most important, unspeakable laws in wizard society. Never, ever, ever, ever piss off a witch with incredible aim.

Astoria has her wand in hand and runs after him, swearing loudly and firing a stunning spell or two. Of course she's not going to kill him, just maim or seriously injure. He bolts down the hallways of the manor, laughing as Astoria's light footsteps echo behind him. Draco really wishes he had a broom right now, but Astoria never misses a target, airborne or not.

Growing up in Malfoy Manor has taught Draco the many secret passageways it hides. After a few trick doors and a hidden staircase, he's out of Astoria's sight and silently making his way to the front of the manor.

He comes out behind a suit of armor and catches a glimpse of her. Her hair's wild and frizzy, no make-up enchanted on, and she's got this wild look on her that enlightens her face. Never in his life has Draco thought anyone looked more beautiful.

Of course he's caught up in his thoughts that he forgets she has extraordinary powers of observation. It takes no time at all for him to be paralyzed by the Body-Bind curse. She caught him while he was smiling, and he doesn't actually mind being down there with a fantastic view of Astoria's face, full of pride at her triumph. Astoria grins as she looks down on his frozen figure.

"I win."

**Review! :)**


	11. Memory

**This week has been super crazy for me. I had dance rehearsals and recitals, but now I'm back and ready to update:) Hope you enjoy.**

Astoria sits against the wall of the guest room looking through the book. Each page is filled with photographs of her with her family. There's the annual Greengrass family photo before the war. There's Daphne and Astoria wearing frilly identical dresses. Astoria smiles. She remembers hating that dress, far too girly for her taste. The lace that circled the cuffs was atrocious.

She turns the page and her smile vanishes. His hair is dark like hers, and the same Greengrass smile she often wears shines off his face. He has his arm around her, his dark eyes dancing.

Astoria looks at the photo of her younger self.

_Was I really that little?_

She thinks back on those days with her father. He believed in her, believed that she could go beyond the expectations of pure-blooded witches. When she told him she wanted to be a Healer, he grasped her hand and told her that he knew she would be the best out there. His eyes were shining when he told her.

"Hey."

She looks up. "Hey."

"Did you get everything from your apartment?" Draco asks.

"Yes. There wasn't much."

Draco stands there in silence. "Potter said a team of Aurors are tracking Dolohov and Mulciber. They'll be caught in no time." He says it with the intention to comfort her. But Astoria's not scared of the Death Eaters like everything else. The only that frightens her is their knowledge.

"I want to talk to them."

"What?"

"Before they go into Azkaban, I want to talk to Dolohov and Mulciber."

"Why would you do that?"

She furrows her eyebrow. "Personal reasons."

Draco looks at her with confusion, and Astoria shows him the book with the photo.

"He looks like you."

"I know." He sits down next to her. He's afraid to say anything because he knows that Astoria can be very touchy when it comes to talking about her father.

"He could be dead," she says softly.

"But you don't believe that."

"No. I don't." She continues to stare at her father's face, watching as he squeezes her shoulders in the photograph. "He disappeared after Voldemort returned."

Draco's never heard anyone besides Dumbledore and Potter say the name of the Dark Lord aloud.

"You're not afraid to say his name."

"Not anymore. You couldn't at Hogwarts, unless you wanted the Cruciatus. Alecto was very generous about dishing that out."

He tries to think of a way to take her mind of that photograph, but nothing comes to mind.

"Do you think he was running from the Dark Lord?"

"I don't know. But Dolohov and Mulciber do. I want answers. I want my father back." Astoria slams the book shut and sets it aside.

Draco has to admire her devotion to her father. It's something he never truly felt. Lucius Malfoy could buy his son's happiness, but never did he have Draco's respect.

"You'll find him."

Draco doesn't have to lie because he knows Astoria. She's not one to give up on anything or anyone. He slowly takes her hand in his and gives it a small squeeze.

"You'll find him."

**Review! All thoughts and comments are much, much, much appreciated:)**


	12. Fly With Me

**More updating! I'm going camping next week, and alas, there is no wi-fi in the mountains. So this may be it for a short while. There might be another chapter tomorrow. My thanks goes out to all of you who have reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. It means a lot! now onto the story:)**

**Disclaimer:** I do own a fat kitty who likes to patronize me while I'm trying to write. I do not own Harry Potter.

"Those peacocks are staring at me," she says.

"They like you."

Astoria looks out the window at the albino peacocks that are gazing at her intently. "And you're sure they won't try to kill me if I go out there to have a go on my broom?"

"Positive. They're really gentle actually," Draco assures.

Astoria snorts. "Yeah and my mother's in favor of me marrying and Muggleborn."

Draco hides a smile. "Just get out there Astoria."

Astoria steps out onto the fresh green lawns of Malfoy Manor with her Nimbus 2000 in hand. She could have upgraded when the 2001 series came out, or she could have even persuaded her mother to get a Firebolt. They had plenty of gold to do it. But she likes her broom just fine. It's perfect for her. She kicks off and soars through the sky, wind whipping her dark hair. She's not flown in years, and this feeling of pure adrenaline and speed is pounding in her ears.

"Hey Greengrass!" Malfoy's grinning at her from his Nimbus 2001. "Think you can keep up?"

"You're on Malfoy," she replies with a smirk. They take off across the sweeping countryside, occasionally showing off with impressive dives and loops.

Astoria dives below and picks an apple from a tree. She throws it as hard as she can. "Do your best Malfoy!"

He smirks and speeds off toward the falling apple and dives, catching it at about ten feet off the ground.

"Think you can do better Greengrass!" He takes one bite out of the apple and throws it far off into the distance.

Astoria takes off with incredible speed and dives sharply once she sees the apple. She's getting closer and closer to the ground, the apple just barely out of reach… She pulls out of a fifty-foot dive and catches the apple before it hits the ground. She flies back up to a stunned Draco, grinning ear to ear.

"Careful, the bugs might be flying into your mouth," she says as she takes a bite.

"When did you… How did you… That dive..."

"You honestly think I'd stay in my home all day with my mother and Daphne for company?"

"But you… You're…" "Quite the flyer, yes I am. Father noticed. He switched me from the old Cleansweep I'd been riding to this fantastic beauty here." She pats her broom with fondness.

Draco is still stunned. Never in his life would he have known Astoria Greengrass could fly like this.

"Can you play Quidditch?"

"A little. I tried out for the House Team when I was in Third Year. They needed Beaters."

Draco doesn't have to ask why she was never on the Team. Marcus Flint explained to him fully in his Second Year why girls couldn't and shouldn't play Quidditch. At the time, Draco went along with it. But after seeing Astoria fly, he's reconsidering.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. Stupid tradition's what it is."

They stand there in silence.

"You're incredible Astoria."

Astoria feigns shock. "I don't believe it. The great Draco Malfoy complimenting someone else besides himself." She smiles and laughs.

He's not sure what to think at first. Astoria's teased him more than anyone else ever has. And he likes it. Draco's not sure why, but he likes it.

"Don't get used to it," he retorts with a small smile. Astoria laughs and finishes the last of the apple.

"Can we go to the Leaky Cauldron? I'm starving."

"Whatever my lady wishes."

"Oh so now I'm your lady?" She thinks he's kidding, but Draco knows the truth in his words.

Astoria swings her leg over her broom and beckons him to follow. Draco smiles as she takes off and answers her question aloud in a soft whisper, "You are indeed my lady."

**To my anonymous reviewer :**

**Thank you! I hope I've fixed a few of the things you've mentioned. The chapters are short, most because that's just the way I've had them in my mind. I will definitely try to add as much detail as I possibly can. Once again, thank you! :)**


	13. Invite

**So it's a day late... I'm leaving tomorrow to go try to survive in the woods for a week. Unfortunately, no wi-fi. No fanfiction. Sad face:( Hope you enjoy, and as always please review! It's for the children! (not really)**

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

"Dear Salazar no!"

Astoria looks up from her breakfast. It consists of scrambled eggs and toast. She's been teaching Draco how to cook since the house elves were liberated, but he's an absolute novice in the kitchen. Astoria reflects on how far Draco's come since that first day when he tried to make a sandwich. She'll never look at peanut butter and jelly the same way again.

"What?" she asks.

Draco only groans and thrusts the letter to Astoria's hands. "Read it."

Astoria unfolds the parchment and reads quietly to herself. The parchment is thick and expensive, and the words are written in an emerald green ink that brings back memories of life in Slytherin House.

"She's serious?" Astoria glances at Draco who has his face buried in his hands in pure disgust.

"She's always serious when it comes to this."

Then Astoria reads aloud, "You are hereby invited to attend a Celebration Ball hosted by the lovely Pansy Parkinson on May 14."

Further on down Pansy had written in small handwriting, "Hope to see you there Dracey." Astoria holds back a laugh for his sake.

"You should go. It could be fun."

Draco raises his head. "Fun? _Fun?_ I'd rather be sent to Azkaban than go to some stupid ball Pansy's throwing. Taking her to the Yule Ball was worse enough."

"Aww but Dracey…" she begins.

Draco glares at her. "Astoria please. I had to hear that stupid nickname of hers all through school. I'd like to hear it as little as possible now that we're out."

Astoria remembers back to her years at Hogwarts. The few times she hung out with Daphne and her friends, Draco and Pansy always were together. Pansy liked him, and Astoria thought he liked Pansy.

"So why'd you date her if you don't like her so much."

"Father's idea."

The sentence was short and to the point. Draco only paid so much attention to Pansy at the urging of Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy was sure a courtship like that could keep the pure-blood line well intact.

"You should still go." Astoria bewitches a table knife to butter her toast.

Draco sits and thinks. There are pros and cons to going to this ball. One, he could reenter society. For so long he had remained hidden away. The shame and guilt were a lot to bear. This party could be the beginning of a new life. But then again, he didn't want to have to go through an evening of Pansy and her giggling troop of females who couldn't talk about anything besides hair, make-up, and the latest gossip. If there was a way to avoid that, then Draco would gladly go.

He ponders a few more minutes before reaching a decision.

"I'll go."

"You should."

"But you have to come with me."

The bite of toast Astoria was chewing falls out of her mouth onto the floor. Her mouth stays wide open before she answers, "No."

"You just told me I should go!"

"Yes you, not me! Pansy hates me!" Astoria speaks the truth. Ever since she accidently spilled pumpkin juice on Pansy on the Hogwarts Express, Astoria was the object of constant ridicule and torment.

"Please come with me, don't leave me alone with Pansy. She'll back off if she sees I brought a date…"

"A what?"

"What?"

"A date?"

"I didn't say that?"

"Yeah you did."

"Nope I didn't."

"Draco…" Astoria pulls her wand from her pocket slowly, savoring the expression on Draco's face.

"Look at that you're right. I did say date."

Astoria smiles as she pockets her wand. "Good boy. Why do you want me as your date?"

"It'll keep Pansy at bay. Plus with you there I know I'll have at least one decent person to speak with." Draco crosses his fingers and hopes she will agree.

Astoria lets him sweat a little as she thinks it over. "Okay I'll go."

Draco sighs in relief. "Thank you."

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to make me breakfast, lunch, and dinner until they catch the Death Eaters and I can go home," she says with a smirk as he groans again.


	14. Let's Dance

**The longest chapter yet, I'm thinking:) There's not enough words to express my gratitude for the support I've gotten for this story. 29 reviews is awesome, you guys rock! Not to mention the many favorites and alerts I get. They make my day in so many ways. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I think these things were invented so they could remind people like me that, sadly, we do not own Harry Potter.

Draco looks at himself in the long mirror of the bathroom that connects to his room. He looks especially nice with his white blonde hair sleeked back and his dark green dress robes. His mother always taught him to look his best. Pure-blooded wizards were to always look presentable. Anything Draco learned was based around the appearance and personality of pure-blooded witches and wizards.

He makes his way into the parlor where he waits for Astoria. He remembers how he had to wait over two hours for Pansy to get ready when he took her to the Yule Ball. He didn't even think she looked that great. But Astoria is different from Pansy. Especially when it comes to getting ready.

"Ready?" Astoria emerges from the kitchens with a glass of pumpkin juice in hand. Draco's mouth falls open in shock. She's dressed in a long, crimson red gown that hugs her in all the right places. Her hair is down, slightly curled on the ends. There isn't much make-up on her face, just enough to accent her strong facial features.

"Take a picture Draco, it'll last much longer." She's smiling and takes a sip of her drink.

"How long have you been ready?"

"A few minutes. I could have finished sooner, but a conceited blonde-haired git was hogging the bathroom."

He's absolutely speechless. "You're unnatural," he finally says.

"Because that's what every girl wants to hear Draco, how very flattering of you." But she's not insulted. She knows Draco well enough now that everything about her redefines all that he has ever known about witches. Astoria likes that.

"No Slytherin colors?" he asks. She shakes her head.

"Green's never been my prefered color."

He smiles very softly. "I'd say not. But you do look beautiful." Astoria feels a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Let's go."

They disapparate, one after another to the Parkinson Manor near London. The Manor is formidable from a distance, with large white columns and gargoyles lining the tops of the roof. Draco swallows a gulp in his throat. The last time he was here had been awful. Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson asked him all about his future, which at the moment he wasn't sure of. At that time the only real thing occupying his thoughts was his mission to kill Albus Dumbledore. Astoria appeared with a pop beside him.

"Relax, it's just a party," she says.

He snorts. "That could end in my tragic suicide."

Astoria raises her eyebrows. "Life's what you make it Draco."

Draco opens his mouth to retort, but he doesn't. Astoria's his only good company of the evening, and he'd like to remain on friendly terms.

Draco offers his arm to Astoria. She looks at him for a moment before linking her arm through his. Neither of them comments on how they seem to fit perfectly together. They stride through the large doors of the manor into a glorious scene. The floor is pure white marble with no signs of scuff marks. Little tables are dotted throughout the room and have a single glowing lantern in the center that is made of pure ice. Ice sculptures dot the room, each with different faces and figures. One enormous sculptures resembles the likeness of Salazar Slytherin. A giant crystal chandelier drops from the ceiling, each crystal glittering like diamonds in the sunlight. It's breathtaking in a sense.

"Your girlfriend's outdone herself," Astoria teases.

Draco lets out a groan. "Please don't say that. The word girlfriend with my name is like picking a scab in a pool full of sharks. It'll send her into a frenzy."

Astoria laughs and moves forward, Draco following beside her. They sit down at one of the small tables in a corner, far away from the dancing. "I'm thirsty, get me something to drink please?"

"Why don't you go get it yourself?" Then she does it again. The pout. And Draco can't go against it.

"Bloody Greengrass," he mutters under his breath as he walks to the punch bowl to get two glasses.

"Draco?" It's a male voice.

"Goyle?" Draco hasn't seen Gregory Goyle since the Battle of Hogwarts. After it was over, Goyle and his family disappeared. "What are you doing here?"

"Pansy invited me. What are you doing here? I thought you were sent to Azkaban."

Draco shakes his head. "Mother was released, as was I. Father…" He doesn't say more. Goyle understands that.

"Where have you been?" Draco asks him.

"A lot of places where wizards weren't so frightened of the Dark Lord. America, parts of Africa, and this weird little country in Asia called Korkiea or something."

"I think you mean Korea."

"Yeah that." They talk for a few minutes before Draco remembers Astoria. He grabs a drink and rushes over to the table.

"Sorry m'lady," he says tipping a fake hat. She thumps his forehead playfully.

"You better be. Who's that?" She points to Goyle.

"Remember Goyle?"

Astoria's face turns sour. "Unfortunately." She sips her drink and turns away.

"What's the matter?" She doesn't answer, instead starring off into space. Draco swears under his breath and goes back to Goyle.

"Sorry mate. The lady's being a handful." Goyle notices Astoria and whistles under his breath.

"Nice one mate. She's a looker. Greengrass isn't she?" Draco nods, but he feels this sickening feeling in his stomach. And soon he understands why.

"DRACEY!" Pansy's enthusiastic cry rings throughout the room as she dashes over to Draco. "I was so worried you wouldn't come! You didn't answer any of my letters for such a long time, and I was ever so worried something had happened to you. Oh Dracey!"

She launches herself into his arms before he can run. Draco doesn't say anything, Pansy never gives him the time to. "I've been waiting _forrrrever_ to dance with you Draco. You have no idea how many wizards these days cannot dance one step…"

"Pansy I…"

"And they dress so untidy, not like you Dracey…"

"Pansy I can't…"

"Not to mention some of them are an absolute bore. Honestly, you think they'd been interested in decent conversation. All anyone talks about is the end of the war and Quidditch…"

"Pansy…" he starts again.

"But you're here now Dracey and I'm so very pleased. I had hoped you'd be here so we could go back were we left off during school…"

"PANSY WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES!" The yelling felt good. Draco feels like he just released years of hidden disgust. Pansy looks shocked at his outburst.

"Dracey are you feeling well?" She tries to press her hand to his forehead but he ducks away.

"I'm fine. As I was trying to say, we can't be… Together."

Pansy lets out a shriek. "What? But you said…"

"I never said anything." Draco glances over to the table Astoria occupies. She's sipping her drink with a smile on her lips. Draco knows this whole scene is amusing her. Draco quickly runs over to her and grabs her by the hand. He leads her back over to Pansy, who stands there with her mouth open.

"I have a girlfriend Pansy. This is Astoria."

Astoria smirks and holds her hand out to Pansy. "Nice to see you again Pansy," she says pleasantly.

But Pansy doesn't take it. She looks as if she's about to explode. "The Greengrass brat! You're dating her! Over me!" Pansy's screams echo throughout the manor. Astoria has to hold back the laughter.

Then Pansy directs her rants to Astoria. "YOU! How dare you try to destroy the relationship Draco and I have cherished for so many years! You're nothing compared to me!" Astoria lets her go on. Honestly, Astoria doesn't mind the yelling. Her mother yelled enough through Astoria's young life, so it was something she was used to. She simply stands there, wearing the famous Greengrass smirk that boils Pansy's blood.

Eventually Pansy's screams subside and she stomps away muttering curses and threats underneath her breath. Draco turns to Astoria with a grin. "Care to dance?" Astoria smiles and nods.

He leads her out onto the dance floor, gripping her waist with one hand and her hand in his other. They don't speak until Astoria snickers and gestures her head to one side.

"Pansy's going to murder one of us in our sleep tonight."

Draco casts his eyes over towards Pansy. She's glaring at them and fingering her wand. "We might be safer at your apartment with the Death Eaters," he remarks.

Astoria laughs and squeezes Draco's hand.

"Want to make her more jealous?" he asks.

"I could do with a bit of fun," she answers with a devilish look on her face. She removes her hand from his and places it on his other shoulder before laying her head on his chest. He in turn keeps his hand on her waist and lays his head on top of hers.

"Is she fuming?" Astoria whispers.

"Beyond fuming. If she gets too close to the sculptures, they might melt." Astoria laughs and pictures Pansy.

"Hold me tighter if you really want to get her worked up." Draco brings Astoria closer to him. She can hear every beat of his heart and wonders if he can hear hers. Draco kisses the top of her head and her ear.

"Keep it up and we'll have to clean Pansy guts off the walls," Astoria says.

"That'd be quite the sight," he replies grinning. Draco likes this, he likes this a lot. "I wonder what'd she do to me if I kissed you right now."

Astoria raises her head. "Probably torture you, set you on fire, disembowel you, torture you again, and then proceed to kill you in some unspeakably horrible…"

Draco cuts her off by pressing his lips onto her. It feels amazing, better than anything he's ever dreamed of. Her lips are soft and warm, and she tastes like pumpkin juice and chocolate. It feels so good to him, so right.

And then it's over. She pulls back and stares at him, green eyes on grey. She steps back from him, trembling just a little.

"Astoria I…" But she disapparates before he can finish his thoughts.


	15. Running

**:) That's how the feedback I've gotten makes me feel. :) Seriously, I love everyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted or even just taken the time to read this story. A shorter chapter, but a necessary chapter. Any feedback is much appreciated:)**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, Neville and Luna would be canon. Nuff said.

She doesn't understand why. Why does she have to run from him? Why is she scared of this feeling that burns within her? Astoria doesn't have the answers, but she knows she has to leave. Leave and never look back. Because Draco Malfoy has fallen for her, and unwillingly, she has fallen for him too. And that's not supposed to happen.

She hurries to the room in Malfoy Manor and magics everything into her small bags. She doesn't know where she's going; only that she has to go to avoid him and the questions. She throws off her dress and changes into jeans and a simple t-shirt. The clasps on her suitcase snap shut, and she's almost ready to vanish into the air.

"Where are you going?" The ghostly face of Narcissa Malfoy is at the doorway. Her voice is unusually calm and quiet. Astoria hasn't heard her speak since she came here.

"Away Mrs. Malfoy," she answers. She doesn't want to look at Narcissa in the face, knowing that some resemblance of Draco will reside there.

Narcissa steps forward, her footsteps light and soft. Denying food for some time has cost her dearly.

"Why?" she whispers.

Astoria bits her lip to avoid the anger. "Because I have to."

"You don't have to do anything Astoria."

This is the most Astoria has ever heard Narcissa speak. She's amazed Narcissa even remembers who she is.

"I have to do this Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa stands there silently, watching Astoria intently.

"You make him better."

Narcissa takes another step forward so that she's closer to Astoria. "Draco. You make him happy." Her voice is so quiet and ghostly, but there's a hint of gratitude. She reaches forward and takes Astoria's hand. Narcissa's skin is ice cold, ghostly white. She hasn't seen the sun since Lucius was sentenced.

"Don't go."

For a moment, Astoria does consider it. She could stay, but doing so would make her exactly like her mother, like all pure-blooded witches who did everything the way they were supposed to.

"I can't," she finally responds. "I'm sorry."

She removes her hand from Narcissa's grasp. Carefully, she reaches into her pocket, bringing out a folded piece of parchment.

"Give this to him." Narcissa merely nods and takes the parchment, holding it close.

Astoria clutches her bags in one hand. Her wand is safely in her pocket. She's finally thought of a destination that would be useful. Not back to her old apartment. Not to her mother or Daphne. Not to any of her friends. They were all part of her past, and her plan was to move forward to the unknown. She knows the only answers she will get are from Dolohov and Mulciber. And if she had to guess, she's positive she knows where they're going.

Before apparating, Astoria waves once more to Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa only gazes ahead. With a _pop_, Astoria is gone. And once more, the rooms of Malfoy Manor project their unnatural, eerie aura.


	16. Whether Or Not

**I love fast updates. So therefore, here I am. Read on my friends!**

**Disclaimer: **Am I British? Am I the one of the best writers of this generation? Do I own the almost released Pottermore website? The answer to all these question is no. So no I don't own Harry Potter.

The fact of the matter is, he's beyond panicking and doesn't know what to do about it. Draco looks everywhere for Astoria. He tries the Manor first. Nothing. Her apartment. Empty. The Leaky Cauldron. No sign of her.

Draco doesn't make it back home until well past midnight. He's been everywhere he can think of. The exhaustion is overwhelming, and he's out of ideas at the moment. A few hours of sleep is all he needs, then he'll be back out there because he doesn't want to lose her. Not again.

He sheds his dress robes and collapses into bed, dreaming of her.

"Bloody Greengrass," are his first words when he awakens hours later.

Draco rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes and begins to think. Where would she go? It's a game of hide-and-seek. He's seeking what doesn't want to be found. Pacing the floor helps him think. He quickly scribbles a few letters to Mrs. Greengrass and Daphne. Any help out there is appreciated. He's so caught up in the wondering and planning that he doesn't notice Narcissa. Her ghostly voice is barely audible.

"Draco." He jumps and almost screams. The last time Draco heard his mother say his name was after Lucius Malfoy was sentence to lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban. And that was years ago. She says nothing else, only looks at him with large blue eyes. She holds out a folded piece of parchment, which he takes delicately in his fingers. Narcissa Malfoy continues to gaze at her son. He is no longer the lost man she remembers. Forever she will be grateful to Astoria Greengrass for bringing him back from the depths of his misery.

Draco unfolds the parchment to look at the script swirling across the page. He knows who it is from before he begins reading.

_To Draco Malfoy,_

_I'm sorry. But we can't. We can't be together like you want. I have to go and settle what needs to be settled. I'm not the girl you should want Draco. I've been trying put those feelings to rest, but they won't go. I'm the outcast of pure-blood society, the girl who has defied tradition and honor since the moment I was born. I am not my mother. I am not one of them. You can ask Mother for details._

_I know you won't stop looking for me. But I'm asking you to do so. You won't find me, I promise. But you've been good to me, so you deserve to know the honest truth. My father was a Death Eater. Maybe he never took the Mark, but he may as well have. That's what they told me. I don't understand why, because my father was a good man. Better than anyone. I want to know why. I always have. The aurors aren't going to find Dolohov and Mulciber. So I'll do it myself. I thought you should know that. I won't forget you Draco, not in a thousand years._

_-Astoria Greengrass_

Tears spring to his eyes. He blames the cause between anger and hurt.

"Curse you Astoria Greengrass!" he yells.

The rage causes him to go physical, punching and kicking everything in sight. He pulls out his wand and begins destroying everything in front of him. Trinkets and objects explode, burn, vanish, and melt. And through it all he's swearing up and down. The feelings are similar to the night when Astoria found him in Diagon Alley, bleeding to death. He wishes she had let him die. Then he wouldn't have to live with this pain in his heart.

Eventually, Draco calms down. There's one thing he knows, he bloody isn't going to listen to bloody Astoria Greengrass about not looking for her. No, he's gone too deep into this feeling to give up now.

He rereads her letter again. Mrs. Greengrass. Everything connects to her. So to her, Draco will go.

He shoves his wand into his pocket. Using the Floo Network will be easier instead of apparation. He approaches the fireplace in the parlor, taking a pinch of Floo powder.

"So help me Astoria Greengrass, I will find you whether you want me to or not. I effing love you, and don't ever forget it."

He throws the powder into the fire, and the flames turn emerald green. He steps in with a look of pure determination on his face.

"Greengrass Manor!"


	17. Mother

**At the moment, I am unaware the real, legitimate first names of Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass. Hyperion makes sense in my head, and Priscilla is a name I've seen used in a story or two on this site. I like both, so here you go:)**

**Disclaimer:** I own a lot of things, but Harry Potter's not one of them.

The clock chimes eleven o'clock. It's tea time. Priscilla Greengrass drinks her tea out of the finest china, taking small sips to maintain the appearance of dignity and pride. She puts on the show, even when there's no one that might be watching. In years past, tea time was a family gathering shared between Priscilla, her husband, and two daughters. But over the years, they have all left her for one reason or another. The walls are painted silver as a reminder of Slytherin loyalty. The room has an empty feeling, despite the lavish decorations. After all, out of the four people who once inhabited it, only one remains.

Priscilla's calm meditation is interrupted by a young man covered in ash. He steps out of her fireplace, a grim look of determination on his face.

"Who do you think you are simply flooing in without an invitation?" Priscilla asks with shock. Her gloved hands are stained with drops of tea that escaped from her cup.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Greengrass, but this is urgent." Draco brushes himself off in the fireplace and approaches her.

"What on earth do you want Mr. Malfoy?" she asks with an air of disdain.

Draco frowns. "No need for the formalities Mrs. Greengrass, I know how you feel about my family."

Priscilla doesn't respond to that. It's true that she's never had a very positive opinion of the Malfoy family, given recent events.

"I came to ask you about your daughter."

"Daphne's happily married, as you well know."

"Your other daughter."

Priscilla's eyes widen and her expression turns sour. "Astoria."

"Yes, Astoria. I want to know more about her, how she was different."

"And why would that matter to someone such as yourself," she huffs.

"I have my reasons," he responds coolly.

Priscilla looks away from Draco towards the family photo on the wall. There was Daphne, golden hair shining, the perfect child who would grow into the perfect woman. Priscilla put all her hopes into Daphne. Then there was Astoria, the opposite of what Priscilla wanted.

"My Daphne was born to succeed. She has perfect manners, a good disposition. Most of all she has followed the traditions of our society," Priscilla begins.

"But Astoria wasn't like that was she?"

Priscilla humphs and pulls out an ornate fan to cool herself. "Astoria was a lost case. When they were younger she would run amuck through the grounds, climbing trees and ripping dresses that cost a fortune. Daphne remained indoors as I told her, but Astoria always questioned me."

Draco chuckles. Astoria would be like that.

"She had too much of her father in her. Rambunctious and curious, never accepting what she learned. Especially when it came to mudbloods and muggles…"

Draco listens intently. "She wouldn't believe that they were inferior to us. I tried talking sense to her. Her father tried telling her. That was the only argument they ever had. Then there was that incident with the muggle boy…"

"What muggle boy?"

Priscilla gives him a glare before she continues. "She met a Muggle in town. She was thirteen. Apparently he was a handsome lad, and she took a liking to him. Every day she made excuses to go see him. When I finally discovered what was going on, I forbade her from seeing him. Of course she openly defied me, as she always does. Then she told him…"

"She told him about us?"

Priscilla sneers. "The whole story, that she was a witch and could do magic. She said she didn't want to hide anything from him, just because he wasn't like her. Apparently she liked him a great deal more that what even I had suspected."

Draco knows where this is going. This story doesn't end happy. "The boy demanded her to show him, so she did. And it frightened him. He called the muggle law enforcement, something called the police. They placed her into custody until we could come have her released. She tried to escape using magic, and it frightened them more than it had the boy. They beat her, trying to get her to stop, which she eventually did. They would have killed her, had Hyperion not arrived in time. Memory charms did it, and Astoria was taken to St. Mungo's. I had hoped this ordeal would teach her that what we have been telling the truth. On the contrary, she became as impossible as ever."

Priscilla takes another sip of her tea and finishes. "You would never have guessed she was a pure-blood, never. She threw it all away, befriending mudbloods at school, visiting Muggle villages. Any social gathering she was invited to, she declined. She turned down advances from wonderful gentleman who she could have had a happy life with. Always reading books and preferring solitude. When she was seventeen, I tried to persuade her to marry the son of a good friend of mine. She responded by moving out and working abroad. I have not seen her since."

Silence fills the room. The words in Astoria's letter make sense now. Draco understands, and his determination to find her becomes more important than ever.

"Thank you Mrs. Greengrass. I appreciate you taking the time to tell me."

Priscilla only takes another sip of tea, wrinkling her nose since it has gone cold. "It's been riveting Mr. Malfoy. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to spend the rest of my day in peace and quiet."

Draco nods and rises to go. He's almost to the fireplace when he remembers. "Mrs. Greengrass, how long ago did Hyperion Greengrass disappear?"

Priscilla Greengrass doesn't move an inch. "Is that any of your business Mr. Malfoy?" she snaps.

"It's important."

Priscilla doesn't answer for a moment. "When the Dark Lord returned," she whispers.

"Do you know where?" Draco asks urgently.

"No. He left in the dead of night."

Draco makes the decision to apparate. The Ministry won't take kindly to him flooing in. "Thank you Mrs. Greengrass." He turns on the spot, and with a blink of an eye, Draco is gone.

The visitor's entrance looks the same. Inside of the telephone booth, he dials 62442 and the cool female voice surrounds him. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Draco Malfoy, here to speak with the Auror Office."

"Thank you," the voice answers. The Ministry did away with the badges after the war. "Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk…"

"Yeah, yeah I know, can we please get a move on?" The floor gives a lurch, and the booth sinks into the pavement. After a minutes, Draco opens the door and begins the walk down the long splendid hall. The dark wood floor remains the same with matching walls. Wizards and witches hurry along to their own destinations, occasionally stopping for a newspaper or to exchange a word with a coworker. Magic Is Might has been torn down. There's talk of a new sculpture to be built, but with so much going on, it has been pushed down on the list of importance.

Draco heads towards the desk labeled "Security." Following the security procedures he's known since a young age, Draco finishes and hurries away to the golden grilles. He shoulders his way through the crowd and stands behind the grilles as they clang shut. Draco doesn't move until the doors open at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

He makes his way to the Auror Office, turning a few corners until he reaches it. Scanning the room, Draco finds the man he knows can help. Never in a million years would he imagine this.

"Potter." Harry Potter looks up from the paperwork on his desk. "I need a favor."


	18. The House on the Hill

**An update! I was having writer's block with this chapter. It worked out much better in my head, and I apologize for that. Reviews are love, and please enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly no...

"You're sure?"

"Are you going to keep saying that Malfoy?" Harry looks up from the mass of papers on his desk. Each contains information on the Death Eaters who have evaded the Aurors. "The Riddle House is our best bet. I was about to disapparate with a team before you arrived."

Draco doesn't respond, instead turning on his heels to walk away. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you Potter."

"Wait Malfoy, you need back-up before you go in there."

"I'm going now Potter. Astoria could be there and I…" Draco glares at Harry's smirk. "Sod off Potter."

Draco spins and disapparates. He appears in a small graveyard. Lucius Malfoy once told Draco stories of the glorious night here. The night that the Dark Lord rose again. Lucius described every detail to Draco, speaking of the Dark Lord with such reverence and respect. Draco at the time merely smiled and nodded his head eagerly for more. Now he only wishes he could forget those stories. He walks silently through the graveyard, wand out and waiting for anything to show itself.

The house stands on a hill in the distance. Draco approaches it cautiously. It's the dead of night, and the muggles should be sleeping. But one can never be too careful. Ivy decorates the house all over, weaving in and out and around. The windows are boarded, and parts of the roof have fallen in. The grandeur it once possessed has disappeared completely. As Draco walks forward, he silently pleads that only Astoria and her father are inside that house. Or even just Astoria. Unfortunately, fate has a way of twisting things up a bit.

* * *

Astoria has only been in the Riddle House for one night. She has carefully explored every nook and cranny accessible. She has found no one. But she stays on. Hopefully, a Death Eater will show up in a few days. She hopes her father will. There's only a slim chance of that, but she has to take that chance.

When she finishes exploring the house, she often sits in the parlor next to the fireplace. It's cozier than any other place in the house. She leans her head against the wall, closing her eyes for a few minutes.

Astoria thinks of Hyperion Greengrass, his smile and laugh. She remembers the summer before her second year. Every day she would fly for hours outside, practicing with apples and rocks in the place of the bludgers. It was hard, since she couldn't make them levitate on her own without getting in trouble. But Hyperion stepped outside for a moment and saw his youngest daughter airborne and decided to lend a hand. Astoria could hit every rock he threw, and aimed well. Her accuracy improved, not to mention she scared Daphne half to death when Daphne came out for a walk. Her father smiled and laughed, marveling at his daughter.

"Dad, do you think I'll make the Quidditch Team?" she asked hopefully.

Hyperion knew the answer. He had been in Slytherin as well. "If you do or do not, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you be the best Astoria Greengrass you know how to be, and don't ever let anyone try to tell you different. Okay?"

Astoria only nodded and clambered back on her broom.

_Bam!_ A thud on the stairs awakens Astoria, and she whips out her wand. She hears a very distinct murmur. Slowly, she moves forward towards the door. She hopes with all her heart that when she rounds the corner, Hyperion Greengrass will stand there, ready to see his daughter after so many years. But when she peers around, she knows the figure is not her father.

"_Stupify!"_ Astoria cries at the figure. It falls stunned, and Astoria hurries forward. The floors creaks beneath her feet, and she pulls back the hood on the figure.

"Draco," Astoria whispers. She's half tempted to leave him stunned and send him back to Malfoy Manor. He shouldn't be here. But she doesn't, instead murmuring, "_Rennervate._"

His eyes open, and his hand clings to his wand. "Astoria! Thank Merlin it's just you." He stands and offers his hand. "We need to go."

Astoria ignores his outstretched hand, instead standing on her own. "Why are you here Draco?"

Draco tries to hide his annoyance. "Because I'm interested in making this into a summer home Astoria. I'm here for you!"

"Well you shouldn't be!" She's glaring openly at him.

"I shouldn't be? Oh I'm sorry, I'll just let you deal with murderous Death Eaters by yourself! Yeah that's a great plan!" He takes a step forward.

"I didn't ask for your help Draco!"

"I don't care! You can run away from me all you want Astoria, but I'm always going to come after you." Draco takes a few more steps. He's so close to her that he can see his reflection in her green eyes.

"And why is that Draco? Why can't you just forget about me and move on like I've asked you!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he yells.

He decides to be bold and cups her cheek in his hand. He kisses her more passionately than he's ever kissed anyone in his life. Astoria doesn't respond at first, denying the feeling that she loves the feeling on his lips on her. Slowly, she kisses him back, and he feels his heart about to explode from happiness.

"I should not be doing this," she thinks subconsciously. But she is, and Draco feels happier than he ever has ever imagined.

"Well, well. Isn't this sweet?" They break apart at the sound. The voice is familiar to both of them now. Antonin Dolohov emerges from the dark shadows of the Riddle House, wand raised.

"What a pleasant surprise Malfoy, a most pleasant surprise." Mulciber and another Death Eater stand behind him, wearing identical looks of satisfaction. Draco reaches for Astoria's hand. He knows that look on Dolohov's face. Only one word crosses Draco's thoughts to describe it.

Revenge.


	19. Fight

**Sorry for the delay! Once again, I had a little writer's block, but I'm good now:) Hope you enjoy, I really appreciate anyone who has taken the time to read this story.**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah... No.

They don't say anything for a while. The Death Eaters wear identical looks of hunger. Draco glares and fingers his wand. Astoria is the most unreadable. And eventually, she speaks.

"He's not here."

Dolohov smirks and unveils his wand. "Oh I know that little Greengrass." He steps forward towards her.

Draco raises his wand and growls, "Get out of here Dolohov."

The Death Eaters chuckle, and Dolohov points his wand at Draco. "I've never liked the name Malfoy." His expression turns to anger. "Your father was a traitor and you along with him. When the Dark Lord fell, he ran like a coward, never thinking twice that our master would return. He never braved Azkaban like those of us who remained loyal."

Astoria inches herself backwards while Dolohov's attention is focused elsewhere.

"You were lucky Draco. You should have died a long time ago." Dolohov grins as his wand touches Draco's heart. "How pleased the Dark Lord would be."

Astoria raises her wand. "_Stupify!_" Her Stunning Spell hits Dolohov in the back, and he falls. The remaining two Death Eater fire their only spells, barely missing Astoria.

Draco cries, "_Pertrificus Totalus!_" The unknown Death Eater falls, and Draco recognizes him as Goyle's father. Only Mulciber is left, and Draco hits him with a Stunning Spell. Draco turns around to grab Astoria and apparate. Instead he meets Dolohov with his wand at Astoria's throat.

"You try my patience Greengrass," Dolohov hisses in her ear. She stares ahead, trying to contain her fear. Draco feels a wand at his back. Mulciber. The Stunning Spell didn't last long.

"_Crucio!_" Astoria screams and collapses onto the floor.

"Let her go!" Draco fights Mulciber's hold on him. This is killing his heart, hearing her scream.

Dolohov smiles. "Little Draco fighting for his girlfriend, how very cute. _Crucio!_" Astoria's screams double. This is the most pain she's ever been in her life. Her skin feels like it's being cut with thousands of white-hot knives. She tries to hold in her screams because she hates giving Dolohov the satisfaction of her pain. But it hurts too much.

"Stop it!" Draco yells. He's twisting and fighting against Mulciber, but there's no way he's letting go. Draco knows Dolohov's history with torture.

Dolohov turns his wand to Draco, smiling and muttering, "_Crucio!_"

Draco melts into the floor, his screams matching Astoria's. He's not felt the Cruciatus Curse in years. He's forgotten how it feels, like he'd rather die than continue living on in this pain.

Draco barely opens his eyes to see Astoria lying next to him, gasping in pain. It takes all his energy to reach out to her. His fingers touch hers, and both Draco and Astoria manage a small smile. They know Dolohov will kill them. They're not leaving this house alive. But Draco knows that as long as he dies with Astoria's hand in his, it won't be so bad.

His mouth forms three words that are barely audible. "I love you."

And through the pain, Astoria murmurs, "I love you too." She screams as Dolohov's wand presses against her back, and the curse sends her into a fresh wave of pain.

They hear Dolohov begin the words, "_Avada…_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Draco hears the thud of a body falling to the floor.

It's a new voice, one that Astoria hasn't heard in many, many years. She raises her head and slowly begins to rise from the floor. She sees Dolohov's body lying next to where she had just been. Goyle still remains paralyzed on the floor. Mulciber is nowhere in sight.

The figure has shaggy black hair and deep set eyes. He looks as if he's been on the run for a long time. Astoria helps Draco stand. The effects of the Cruciatus Curse make it hard to move. Never does he let go of her hand. The dark-haired man looks at Astoria with fondness and smiles.

"Dad?" she asks.

"Hello Astoria."


	20. Reunion

**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two! AH it was so awesome! And they made Neville/Luna happen:D I only wish the epilogue scene had been just a little longer:( Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Alas, no.

Silence echoes through the hallways. Astoria can only stare at the man she has wished to see for so long. He's exactly as she remembers. But she doesn't feel like she thought she would. In her dreams, she would run into his arms, clinging to him and bringing him home. It was the perfect reunion scene, but Astoria knows now that it was only an illusion.

"Why?" she asks. Her voice is soft and almost inaudible.

"You wouldn't understand Astoria," he answers.

"Try me." She feels her heart racing. Draco gives her hand a soft squeeze. It feels good to know that he's there.

"Astoria, now's not the time," he insists.

"It's the perfect time Father. I was almost killed by Death Eaters who have been looking for you. I think I deserve to know why."

"Please Astoria I…"

"Look you bloody idiot. Your own flesh and blood hasn't seen you in how long? And Dolohov has put me and her through unbearable pain and misery tonight. So talk, and talk now," Draco snarls.

Hyperion Greengrass scowls. "Who's your friend Astoria?"

"I'm the man whose seed your daughter is going to bear," Draco says smirking.

"Draco!" Astoria hisses.

"Just playing Astoria."

Hyperion narrows his eyes at Draco. "Young Malfoy? I remember you."

Draco nods. "So now that we're acquainted, let's get back to answers."

Astoria smiles at Draco and steps forward to Hyperion. "Dad why did you leave me and Daphne? We needed you."

"Astoria I couldn't stay."

"And why's that?" Her voice is rising with each word. "Did you not love us? Because I loved you! You meant everything to me!" She's yelling now because the hurt she felt after he left was resurfacing, and it's killing her.

"Voldemort would have killed you Astoria."

She stops moving and only looks at him. He takes a shallow breath before continuing.

"Before you or Daphne were born, I joined the Dark Lord's followers. Your mother never knew. I thought it would be a glorious, life fulfilling position. I wanted to be admired. But after I pledged allegiance to the ideals, my visions shattered when I saw what service meant to the Dark Lord. I hated what I became Astoria, a muggle and muggle-born killer. I was a man who was known because of the pure terror he inspired."

A haunted look crosses Hyperion's face.

"I tried so hard to find a way to leave his ranks. But when you're in, there's no getting out unless you want to die. Voldemort's fall was my freedom. I helped the Auror Office track down Death Eaters to send to Azkaban. Dolohov was given lifetime imprisonment because of me, as were many others. I do not regret it, whatever others may have said. I did it so that I could have a clear conscience and move on. I didn't want my family to remember for following Voldemort. But then Voldemort rose again, and I knew that they would come to kill me, your mother, Daphne, and you. And I couldn't let them do that, not in a million years."

Hyperion Greengrass steps forward and pulls his daughter into a hug. "I never told you. The less you knew, the safer you would be. I'm sorry Astoria. I'm so so sorry."

She tries to blink back the tears forming in her eyes. He smells like he always did. And she feels better, knowing that it wasn't her fault that he left. It was never her fault.

Slowly, Astoria hugs her father in return. "I missed you Dad."

"I missed you Tori."

Draco stands behind them smiling. Astoria releases her father and smiles up into his face. She's missed being able to look him in the eyes.

"Astoria?"

"Yes."

"I just have one question. Are you really going to bear Mr. Malfoy's seed?"

Astoria elbows Draco in the ribs when she hears him burst out laughing.


	21. Maybe

**I think this was probably my favorite chapter to write. You'll find out why:) Much thanks to my many reviews, drinks on me! (If you don't mind them being imaginary) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I own a lot of things like a fanfiction account, a murderous and psychotic cat, and at least over a thousand books. Harry Potter isn't on the list:(

For the first time in weeks, Astoria gets to have a relaxing evening in her own apartment. She takes a sip of tea and props her feet up on her sofa. The flames from the fire in her small fireplace warm her legs through the comfortable fabric of her jeans. Astoria has to hand it to the Muggles, they know how to make clothes. She's thinking about reading, or maybe even going to bed early, when she Astoria hears a knock on her door.

"Enter!" she yells since she doesn't feel like moving from her relaxed state. The first thing she sees is the blonde hair. Always it's the hair.

"Draco?"

He smiles as he walks across the doorway. "Hey Astoria."

He moves to the couch and sits on the arm since Astoria's using the rest of the couch. "I thought you might be here."

"You thought right. Sorry I'll move…" She swings her legs down to make room for him. Draco takes a seat and pulls her legs back up so they drape across his.

"No reason we can't both be comfortable," he says smirking. Astoria's too tired to comment.

"I thought you'd go home," Astoria asks.

"No. No, I'd rather come see you."

Astoria is flattered, but she doesn't let him know. She knows Draco Malfoy well enough that it might increase his ego just a bit.

"Is your dad at your manor?" he questions.

"As far as I know. I said I'd come visit tomorrow. He went to the Ministry to help the Auror Office. If I were him, I'd rather face Death Eaters than my mother."

Draco chuckles. "Yeah, she's… A pleasant woman."

Astoria snorts and leans her head back. "Draco?" she begins.

"Mmm?"

"Do you really love me?" The question comes as a shock to him. Because he knows he does, he's loved her since that night in Diagon Alley. And that will never change for him.

"I really do Astoria. You've completely got me under your thumb."

A mischievous grin crosses her face as she looks at him. "Then can you massage my feet." She wiggles her sock-clad feet that sit on his lap.

"Yeah, yeah I will," he agrees smiling.

"Excellent," she says as she flicks her wand towards the fire to make it burn hotter. Astoria loves fire. Draco begins rubbing her feet and she lets out a soft sigh.

"Remind me that I owe you Draco."

"Oh I will." He's smirking as he massages the ball of her right foot.

"And thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Not just for this, but for coming after me. They probably would've killed me sooner if you hadn't been there. And dying with you doesn't sound so bad."

Draco feels a sudden heat in his cheeks and quickly reprimands himself. Malfoys do not blush under any circumstance. They may make others experience this feeling, but Draco's so used to change by now, since Astoria redefines everything.

"Hey I finally thought of what you owe me," he says.

"Will it cost me?"

"Depends. First of all, can I call you Tori?"

Astoria thinks on it. It's not a bad nickname. "Fine. But you have to use my real name at least once a day."

"Great. And two…"

"Hang on a moment, two! I said I owe you one Malfoy."

"No you said you owe me. No limit was given."

"Git," she whispers with an edge of playfullness.

"It's just one more Tori." Draco rummages in his pockets for something. He spent the time scavenging for it at his house. Eventually his mother turned up with what he'd been looking for. She merely smiled and nodded for him to go.

"Did you like Malfoy Manor?"

"Well…" She stops at his crestfallen face. "Just playing Draco. It was nice; I think it could be a happy place again. I liked it better there than I ever had at Greengrass Manor."

Draco cannot stop his smile as he clutches the small item in his hand. "You think you might want to live there?"

"I would. Wait a second... Draco are you trying to sell me your house? Because I really don't think you can do that since you…" Draco leans forward and kisses her, reaching for her hand that he quickly wraps inside his.

"No, I am not trying to sell you my house," he teases as he pulls away. "I want you to live there. With me." He removes his hand from hers and motions for Astoria to unclench her hand. In her palm lies a simple ring with a small sapphire stone.

"Marry me?"

He tries to keep calm on the outside, but already Draco feels the sweat building up all over his body. Anxiousness is the worst feeling ever.

Astoria's feeling the same, if not doubled. She looks at the ring, and then back to Draco's face. He's smiling and looking at her with so much affection. Astoria once swore to herself that she would never marry a pureblood. She would never marry anyone who wanted her to be anyone other than herself. But after the past few months, no one knows her better than Draco Malfoy. And she has to admit, she's fallen in love with him too.

"Sure. Sure, I'll marry you. But can I have one of those Muggle television sets that Mum never let me get?"

Draco's absolutely bursting with happiness, and it's all he can do to not announce to the whole world that he's marrying Astoria Greengrass. "Why not?"

Astoria reaches out to him and buries herself into his arms. "I love you Draco." She presses her lips onto his, to which he responds with blunt enthusiasm.

"Hey Draco, guess what?" she whispers a few minutes later.

"What?" he murmurs placing kisses on her cheek.

"I'm going to be a Malfoy."

**To my anonymous reviewers:)**

**Nat: **Thank you very much! I do like cookies... :)

**Too lazy to sign in:** Thanks:) I agree about Dramione. I like the idea of forbidden romance, but personally, I just don't think it works with Draco and Hermione. Hope you enjoy!


	22. Fat

**No, the last chapter was not the last:) But I do only have a few more chapter before this story will end. Much thanks to everyone who reviews/favorites/alerts. It means the world to me! **

**Disclaimer:** By now you should know...

Astoria can't help but smile when she looks down at the wedding ring on her finger. Everyone at St. Mungo's stops to look at her now before moving on with their duties. Many people cannot believe that Astoria Greengrass married Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater. But she did, and she's happy she did.

One day after work, Astoria sits in the parlor of Malfoy Manor looking at the pictures from her and Draco's wedding. She's so glad she agreed to have a photographer present. She never wants to forget that day. Her mother fussed of course, making sure Astoria's dress, make-up charms, and posture were perfect. Daphne beamed at Astoria as she walked down the aisle. And Draco… There are no words alive to describe Draco's feelings as he vowed to care and protect Astoria forever.

Astoria flips through the pages of the book. There's the whole wedding party, everyone smiling except Astoria and Draco. They were giving signature smirks at one another. Then there is Astoria's favorite picture of her and Draco eating the cake. It was pure chocolate, at her request, and easily four or five feet high with elaborate frosting. The photograph hoped to get a nice shot of them eating the cake, maybe smearing a drop of icing on their noses or something to that extent. Instead, the picture depicts Draco and Astoria in an all out battle throwing cake and crushing chunks of it in each other's faces. Astoria laughs every time. Her mother had a fit over the stained dress, while her father simply smiled.

"Astoria!"

She looks up from the book to see Draco dusting himself off from the fireplace. He smiles and makes his way to the couch where he plops down next to her. "Looking at the book?" he asks.

"It's fun to remember."

He nods in agreement and stares at the photo with them and the cake. "You remember what happened after?"

Astoria laughs. "How could I forget? Blaise says he'll never be able to look at us the same again."

"You're my wife, I should be able to snog you whenever I bloody feel like it." He puts his arm around Astoria and looks at the photo of the wedding party. "My father would have had a fit."

"My mother had one big enough to cover all generations of Malfoy and Greengrass families."

"I've said it before; she's a pleasant woman… Occasionally."

Astoria snorts and leans onto his shoulders. He takes her hand and rubs her knuckles with his thumb.

"Wanna go for a fly? Then we can…" He drops off his sentence, hoping she gets the gist of what he's saying. She grins devilishly at him and sighs.

"I don't know about the flying. I've got some extra weight now."

"What do you mean? Wait, do you think you're fat? Because that's one thing that drives me insane, when a girl goes on about her weight and a guy can't get a word in otherwise…"

"Draco it's…"

"…And then they start expecting you to compliment them about their bloody figure but you still can't get a word in because they prattle on about something else…"

"DRACO! Will you please shut up and listen to me!" she finally screams.

Draco falls silent under her glare. "Yes ma'am."

"I don't think I'm fat. But I am heavier now."

"What?" he questions confused.

"I went to a healer today when I got off my shift. They ran a few tests."

"Oh Merlin, don't tell me you've got some disease and are going to die," he panics with wide eyes.

"No Draco. I'm not dying. I've got a little Malfoy growing in my tummy."

Draco's mouth falls open. "You… Little Malfoy… In your tummy!"

Astoria chuckles. "I'm pregnant."

Draco's face goes completely white. "Merlin's magical panties!"

Astoria bursts out laughing. "Haven't heard that one before."

Draco's pacing the floor, pulling at his white-blonde hair and wringing his hands. "Pregnant. A dad. Me. Astoria I can't do this." Astoria stands and puts her arms around him to stop his pacing.

"I think you can. You'll be a great dad Draco."

"Yeah, because I've had a great example."

Astoria shakes her head. "No. Draco, you're a good man. I know that. And little Malfoy will know that too." She pushes his hair away from his forehead and rests her head on his chest.

"You can do it Draco. Especially since you've got such a good woman to be Mum," she teases.

"But Astoria, there's going to come a day when Little Malfoy asks me what this is," he gestures to the Dark Mark on his arm.

"And you can tell Little Malfoy that people make mistakes. But they can be fixed."

He stares at the Dark Mark that blemishes his arm. With all his heart, Draco wishes he could take it back. "What about the war? How can I tell Little Malfoy that I..."

"You're their father Draco. They'll love you, no matter what it is you've done in the past. I love you."

He allows a small smile to cross his face. He pats Astoria's tummy and imagines the little sign of life that exists there.

"Dad. My name is going to be Dad." He has to admit that the idea excites him.

"Can you get me some whipped cream Dad?"

"Is this one of those weird cravings that women get?"

"No, I just want some. Whipped cream is a small price to pay to the woman who is 'bearing your seed.'"

"I should have never mentioned that…" he thinks as he hurries into the kitchen to find the whipped cream. He doesn't mind though. Draco has a soft spot for whipped cream too.


	23. Scorpius

**Getting so close to the end... Sorry this chapter took so long in coming. Partly due to my writer's block and the fact that I started school this week (Yeah I know. Gross.) And then there was the Pottermore excitement. (I dearly hope my welcome letter comes soon!) Anyway, there's probably maybe two chapters that I want to happen. Or if separately they're too short, I might combine them. One will definitely be the Epilogue scene from Deathly Hallows (They are such a cute family!) Scorpius definitely deserves more screen time in Deathly Hallows Part Two. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't need a Welcome letter to Pottermore if I was J.K.R. Because I would own it.

Astoria lays in her hospital bed, letting out loud shrieks of pain. If she had known it would be this hard... "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! THIS IS ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT!"

Draco only holds her hand tighter. "He's almost there Astoria. Almost there."

Astoria screams again.

"Just keep pushing!" a Healer encourages. "He's almost here! There's his head!"

Astoria gives one final push accompanied with a fierce yell, and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy enters the world. She's almost cut off all the circulation in Draco's hand and falls back onto her gurney panting. Draco's almost crying when he presses his forehead to Astoria's. The Healer gestures to Draco, who cuts the baby's umbilical cord with a Severing Charm. Scorpius is a fierce cryer. His wails bounce off the walls of the room.

After she takes a moment to catch her breath, Astoria sits up and welcomes little 6.8 lbs. Scorpius into her arms. His white blond hair is barely visible. Draco pushes back his wife's sweaty hair and gazes fondly at their baby. His son. Astoria lets a few tears fall down her face at the sight of their little miracle. The past nine months had been tough, but seeing him made every single moment of it well worth it.

"Hi Scorpius," Draco whispers. Astoria smiles.

"You know one day he's going to hate us for naming him Scorpius Hyperion," Draco says to her.

"And then another day he'll thank us. It'll make him an individual. How you feeling Dad?"

"Absolutely wonderful. How you feeling Mom?"

Astoria doesn't answer instead raising Scorpius and pressing a light kiss on his white blonde hair. "He's perfect." Draco wraps his arm around Astoria and kisses her cheek.

"He's got the Malfoy gene pool, of course he's perfect."

Astoria chuckles as Scorpius lets out a fierce wail. "He's gonna be a big eater too, I can feel it."

"That would be a Greengrass trait."

Astoria gives him a sly smile. "Says the man who ate four slices of pie last week."

Draco coughes and doesn't answer. He looks down on his son and touches his finger to Scorpius's small hand.

* * *

They return to Malfoy Manor the next day. Narcissa Malfoy is there to greet them. She's lost a bit of her ghostly appearance, and often joins Draco and Astoria for meals. She's learned to smile again.

Narcissa loves to look at the baby. Right away, Scorpius develops a habit of touching and holding people's fingers. Narcissa could spend hours sitting there while Scorpius holds her finger. She'll talk to him and whisper stories that she used to tell Draco when he was a baby.

One evening while Astoria rests for while, Draco holds little Scorpius in his arms.

"Hey Scorp, it's me. I'm your Dad."

Scorpius has just finished eating, and he's holding his dad's pinkie while he sucks a pacifier. He's almost a mirror image of Draco.

"Go easy Scorp, we don't want you with buck teeth a few years down the road."

Scorpius's eyes focus on Draco, and Draco smiles.

"One day Scorpius, you're going to ask me what this mark is on my arm," Draco says solemnly, casting a glance at his left arm.

"It's a day I do not look forward to, but I know it will happen. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Scorpius," Draco tells his son with regret in his voice. "I did terrible things. I'm not proud of them at all."

He looks towards the mantle over their fireplace. There's the portraint that his father insisted on having done when Draco was eleven. It was of their family. Next to it is a photograph that Draco treasures above anything else. He'd asked a wizard to take it when they were out one day. Astoria's tummy is huge, and he's got one hand on her stomach rubbing it while they smile and laugh over the silliest things.

"But those days are gone. Your mom, she made me a better person. She taught me how to laugh and smile again. I'll never be able to pay her back for what she has done for me."

Scorpius cooes and tightens his light grip on Draco's pinkie.

"I promise you Scorpius, I will never fail you. You'll be proud of your old man." He smiles down at his son and touches his puffy cheeks with his thumb.

"I love you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Don't ever forget that." Draco raises his head to look around the room before adding, "And between you and me, I hope you don't mind being an only child. Your mommy is a right pain in the arse when she gets one of those bloody cravings."

Baby Scorpius burps and fixes his face into a small smile. Draco waves his wand, and the dial on the stereo Astoria convinced Draco to purchase flicks on. Astoria found a CD of Muggle music that she likes to play when she's trying to get Scorpius to sleep. It's by some bloke named Mozart.

"We'll make ourselves comfortable Scorp." Draco situates Scorpius in his arms and begins rocking his chair to the slow beat of the music. In years to come, music will be the only way Scorpius will ever be able to fall asleep.

"G'night Scorpius."


	24. Epilogue

**At long last, I have reached the end. I apologize for how long it has taken me to finish this fanfic. Honestly, I think it was because I didn't want it to end. I had such a great experience writing this, and I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed, favorited, or alerted me. It means a lot, and I dedicate this final chapter to all of you. Please enjoy:)**

He continues to rest his hand on Scorpius's shoulder. He can feel his son trembling with excitement and terror. The family reachs the barrier at King's Cross that will take them to Platform 9 ¾. Scorpius tightens his grip on the cart holding his trunk.

"Ready?" Draco asks him.

Scorpius only nods, and he and Draco push his trunk through the barrier with Astoria directly behind them. They emerge to the sight of the Hogwarts Express, scarlet and steaming. The platform is packed with parents and their children. A few faces are familiar, but the Malfoys don't stop to chat. Daphne and Theodore Nott wave to the family. Their son is just starting his third year at Hogwarts.

Scorpius pales at the sight of so many people and tries to swallow a large lump that has developed his throat. Draco helps Scorpius haul his trunk and owl into an empty compartment, and along with Astoria, they stand off to the side to say their good-byes.

Astoria smothers Scorpius into a tight hug and presses her cheek into his white-blonde hair. "You be a good boy. I don't want any letters from the Headmistress saying you've gotten yourself killed in the Forbidden forest."

"Mum, I'd never be stupid enough to get myself killed. I'm smarter than that," he says grinning.

"Just humor me Scorp," Astoria replies as she places a light kiss on his forehead.

Scorpius smiles and turns to Draco. He leans into his father's hug. "Will people make fun of me if I write you every week?"

Draco chuckles. "They shouldn't, since almost every student writes at least once a week. And we want you to write us Scorpius."

"And you'll write back?"

"Of course. Our lives will be so boring now that we don't have to worry about you falling from your broomstick at all hours of the day."

Astoria elbows Draco and adds, "Plus, Grandma Cissy showed me some of the old letters your father used to write home. I have to say your father wrote in the most dramatic way about the most dramatic stories…"

"Okay, I think he's got it," Draco interrupts.

Scorpius laughs and hugs his mother again. Draco smiles at the sight of his wife and son. He hears familiar voices. He forgets that the Potter and Weasley children are in Hogwarts now too. He glances up to see Harry talking to a young boy who resembles Harry almost as much as Scorpius resembles Draco. There's also a red-haired girl who has to be the daughter of Ron and Hermione. The flaming red hair gives it away.

Harry catches sight of Draco and nods politely. Draco returns the nod and looks back at Scoprius and Astoria.

"Dad?" Scorpius has a worried look on his face. Astoria understands and turns to wave at Daphne.

"Something bothering you Scorp?"

Scorpius stands on his toes so only Draco can hear his words. "Dad, will you be mad at me if I'm not in Slytherin?"

Draco smiles and clasps a hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "I'll tell you something. I want you to be proud of your sorting, wherever it is the Hat places you."

"But what if it puts me in Gryffindor? I don't want to be a disappointment to the family."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you will never disappoint us. Not ever. Mum and I love you very much, and wherever you are sorted, we will be happy as long as you are happy. Okay?"

Scorpius nods. "Even if I'm in Hufflepuff?"

"Even if you are in Hufflepuff. It would break the Malfoy tradition after all."

"And Mum says tradition is for uptight, arrogant slops."

"Yes that's her nice way of saying it. Your mum's always had a gift for words."

Scorpius smiles and hugs his dad.

"One more thing Scorp. Don't get to friendly with any Weasley or Potter girls. Grandfather will turn over in his grave."

"Dad, girls are gross. I just want to make the Quidditch team."

Astoria hears him and snorts at his response.

The train is about to leave and Scorpius runs on board. He sticks his head out the window and waves at his parents. Draco drapes an arm around Astoria's waist and raises his hand as well. Astoria is positively beaming.

"I'd never thought I'd see this day," Draco tells her.

"Sending our son off to Hogwarts? Seems like yesterday he was just flying his toy broomstick."

He smiles. "Well yes. Actually I never thought I'd be alive to see this."

She stares at him for a moment before answering. "You're talking about that night in Diagon Alley."

"You saved me."

"Anyone else would have done it if they could."

"I was scum, remember?"

She is silent.

"I thought you were an angel."

Astoria smiles at him. "So I guess we're both lucky. I found you, and you found me. Dolohov might have killed me that night you stopped him."

"Mother always did say I have an excellent taste in women."

She chuckes and kisses his cheek. The train is pulling away, and they wave at Scorpius's retreating face in the window until it has vanished from sight. Draco's smile remains fixed on his face, his arm around Astoria. Until now, he hadn't believed he would ever have a bright and hopeful future.

Never in Draco Malfoy's life had he ever been glad to be proven wrong.


End file.
